


as if it's a dream, you flow by

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: serim is woobin’s star, serim is the one woobin will always run home too.ironically, it’s woobin who decides to walk away.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	as if it's a dream, you flow by

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt supposed to reach 2k words but okay....hope you enjoy it hehe <3

the silence that engulfs the car almost makes woobin uncomfortable. he wants to turn on the radio, but he knows it’s not the right thing to do at the moment. he let out a silent sigh as he glances at the driver seat. there is serim, gripping the steering tightly as he drives. woobin doesn’t know if it’s anger or sorrow that fills him up.

usually, serim likes driving while holding woobin’s hand, he said that woobin’s presence makes him calmer, and reminds him that he should drive safely so that they could reach their destination safely.

woobin bites his lower lip. he decides to hold his own hand, praying that they will reach home faster. he couldn’t stand this. he wants to talk to serim, but his boyfriend looks so upset, and woobin knows it’s not the right time for him to help the latter calm down. 

they eventually arrive faster than expected. woobin is not surprise, serim drives as if he is late to his class. it reminds woobin of old times. ah, he miss going to classes with serim, he miss forcing serim to stop at his favourite coffee shop to buy coffee even though they are late, he miss spending hours with serim at the library to study together. 

woobin doesn’t remember when he left the car and walk towards their shared unit, head too preoccupied with their memories together, almost forgetting what happened at park family’s mansion 30 minutes ago. 

therefore, he is speechless when serim immediately hug him once they step into their unit. the older starts to cry hard on his shoulder, leaving woobin all flustered. 

"baby," he calls him softly, rubbing his back.

woobin almost never sees serim cry before. well, he cried when woobin graduated, he cried when woobin got involved in an accident and got injured, he cried in the room quietly everytime woobin unintentionally hurt him, not knowing woobin was watching him behind the door. 

but this is something new. 

woobin doesn’t say a word after serim keeps sobbing even after he called him several times. serim has his weak moments too, woobin figures out. 

woobin always feels safe in serim's hug. he feels like he is being protected, feels like nothing can go through serim and hurts him. but in the same time, he feels bad for thinking serim as his shield. 

woobin wants to be his shield too. 

"w-why is it so hard to be happy with you?" serim asks, voice breaking, still sobbing. "why can't they leave us alone? i just want to live happily with you, why can't everyone understand that? why do they always try to take you away from me? what have i done wrong, woobin?"

"you did nothing wrong," woobin is quick to reply. he forcefully let go of the hug, holding serim's hand tightly. "we can cuddle again later, but now, change to pajamas, and let's drink tea together, okay?" 

serim seems like he is about to protest, but woobin quickly gives him a peck on the lips to make the older listen to him. and so, serim let woobin pushes him to their walk in closet, watching the younger picking a couple pajamas for them. 

in 10 minutes, the two are already sitting at the swing placed in the balcony, wearing pink colored pajamas. serim keeps following him around before that, even when woobin just wants to make them two cups of tea at the kitchen.

"i'm not going to disappear, you know," woobin jokes, but doesn't try to remove serim's hand from the hem of his pajamas. 

they both take a seat on the swing, watching the sparkling stars in the sky. 

woobin loves spending nights, just staring at the stars. the stars remind him of serim. we can only see stars when it is dark enough. woobin meets serim when he was going through the darkest phase in his life. serim saved him, and since then, serim have always been the star that woobin treasures. 

serim is woobin’s star, serim is the one woobin will always run home too. serim makes woobin feels safe, serim makes woobin feels loved, serim makes woobin feels complete. 

woobin can’t recalls any moment of serim hurting him. serim is very careful with his words and actions. he treats woobin like he is a glass, so fragile, so easy to break. woobin was broken, but it was serim who put his pieces back together.

_if serim is careful, woobin is the opposite of that._

woobin is careless, he is clumsy, he is forgetful. he hurts himself often because of little accidents. woobin gets sick easily too, because he always forgets to bring his umbrella, sometimes he forgets to take his medicine. it’s always serim who reminds him about the minor things—well, it doesn’t seem minor to serim if his lover can get hurt because of it. 

ah, there are times when woobin is careless with his words too. 

sometimes he snaps at serim over little things. sometimes he gets mad at serim over things that the latter can’t avoid. sometimes he cries and blame serim for everything that happened. 

those moments make woobin wonders why serim is still here.

it’s been 10 years since they first met. 

woobin moved to a new school after his parents divorced, and he started living with his aunty because none of his parents wanted to take care of him. his mom thought he was her bad luck, while his dad didn’t even have a job to feed them.

woobin gained attention quickly from everyone at his new school. he was famous, because he was clever, he was good looking, he was kind and friendly, he played football too. he was loved and envied for being too perfect.

serim was woobin’s senior. he was the captain for their football team. they weren’t close at first, but feelings start to grow when they keep coincidentally meeting each other, and as time passed, they become close. 

woobin loves him a lot, as a friend at first. they clicked so well, they enjoyed each others’ company. that’s why, woobin was scared. he was scared that he might lose serim because of the feeling that grows inside of him. he was scared that he might lose serim if he ever show his weak side. 

_it was an accident, when serim saw him breaking down._

the older was playful. he climbed the tree next to the house to get into woobin’s room during midnight to be the first one that wish him happy birthday. that’s when he saw woobin hugging his knees close to his chest, crying alone next to his bed. serim heard woobin’s rant, about how he was an ‘accident’, how he shouldn’t have been born at the first place, how he was just a nuisance to his family, how useless he was and how no one loves him.

woobin let the window open that night, but he was still surprise when serim jumped into his room. he stood up, quickly wiping his tears away and put on a smile. but he didn’t get the chance to even greet the older when serim pulled him into a tight hug.

“i love you,” serim confessed. “you did nothing wrong. what happens between your parents wasn’t your fault. you are not useless. everyone who knows you loves you, woobin. it’s impossible to not love someone like you.”

woobin didn’t know why, but he started to cry again after that. he felt relieved though, after crying and ranting to serim that whole night. 

they had fun on his birthday that year, serim brought him to the theme park. woobin never felt so happy, but deep inside, he wondered if serim meant the three words he said to him. 

it was only three months later, serim brought up the topic. 

it was snowing outside, they were cuddling on woobin’s bed, watching some romantic comedy movie. it’s a best friend thing, they exclaimed everytime someone tease them about how they have been acting like a couple. 

“hey,” woobin turned to serim, raising his eyebrows. “the thing i told you on your birthday, i mean it.”

“oh,” woobin knew exactly what serim was talking about, but in the same time, he wasn’t sure. 

serim was disappointed because of the lack of response from woobin. so he just sat there, they continued to watch the movie as if nothing happened. 

woobin didn’t know from where the courage came, but he found himself giving serim a peck on the cheek once the movie end, before he ran down to the kitchen to hide. his aunty who happened to be there just giggled when she saw how red woobin’s face was, didn’t even bother to ask what happened. 

woobin was scared of love, he was scared that him and his partner would end up like his parents. but serim made him trust in love again.

_and till now, woobin finds himself falling for serim more and more everyday._

he snaps back to reality when he realises serim moves his hand to woobin's, holding it tight. woobin turns to him, bursting into small chuckles, before putting his cup aside. he leans on his shoulder and close his eyes. 

serim watches him, before planting a kiss on his lips. woobin was startled, but he decides not to open his eyes and stay still.

the kiss was short, woobin almost miss the sweet taste of serim’s lips. once he doesn’t feel the older’s lips on his, woobin opens his eyes, expecting that serim's face is not in front of him anymore, but he was wrong. their faces are still, so close, and serim’s eyes are staring right on his lips. their nose almost, almost touch each other.

woobin can feels serim’s breath on his face, it was heavy, considering that the kiss was so short, and woobin is sure one can't lose that much oxygen from the kiss. but his train of thoughts crashes when his eyes meet serim's.

it's full of beads of tears, _and that breaks his heart._

"i love you," serim whispers, before closing the gap between them. 

every kiss they share, always feels like the first time to woobin. it’s thrilling, even though it happened so many times. maybe because, serim has always been his first. _first kiss, first love, first boyfriend._

woobin smiles into the kiss, knowing well that he chose the right person. 

something suddenly jumps onto woobin's lap, causing them to break the kiss. the two laugh when they realise it is just their cat, hestia trying to find a place to sleep.

"hestia, you destroyed our sweet moment," serim scolds, bopping hestia's nose. woobin just laughs, caressing the cat's fur. he is happy to see the older smiling again. 

again, silence engulfs the atmosphere. serim is playing with hestia's ears while woobin stroking its back. the tabby closes her eyes, falling asleep as it gets comfortable. 

"let's leave this country," serim suddenly says, not even looking at woobin. "we don't belong here, woobin."

"we sure don't," woobin giggles, even though he knows serim is being serious. "the place we comes from is not always the place we belongs to."

"where shall we go this time?" _the world is so big, yet it's not enough for them to hide._

"why are we here again, hyung?" woobin asks, eyes no longer on hestia. instead, he stares into the darkness of night. 

"my parents needs me to handle their company..." from the tune of serim’s voice, woobin knows serim is disappointed. woobin knows him long enough to know that. "but what’s the point, woobin? i don’t want the company if it means i have to give up on you. my parents don’t want us to be together, they don’t want to accept you—and i can’t accept that!”

"hyung..." his voice is soft, he gently squeezes serim’s hand, the smile on his face never fades as he continues. "your parents need you more than i do, hyung.”

“but i need you—”

“hyung, i’m sure you can live without me,” serim’s eyes start welling up again, as he shakes his head. 

“i can’t, woobin…” he cries. woobin tries not to let his emotion lead him on, he doesn’t want to cry in front of serim right now. “ever since i fell for you, you are the center of my world. you are my happiness, you are everything i need. i can’t imagine a life without you, woobin. we have been together for too long, we went through everything together. you can’t leave me just because my parents ask you to do so!”

woobin lets serim hugs him again, and the older starts to cry on his shoulder. he hugs him back, beads of tears slowly filling his eyes. of course, if he was given more choices, he will do anything to stay in serim’s life. but taking serim away from his family is the last thing he will do. 

the hug feels like 10 years ago, except that their roles have changed, their direction too. 

10 years ago, serim decided that he wanted to stay with woobin forever. while right now, woobin decides to walk out of serim’s life. 

_woobin accepts his fate. the fate that tells him that none of his loved one were made to stay in his life._


End file.
